literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas M. Malafarina
Thomas M. Malafarina is an author of horror fiction from Berks County, Pennsylvania. To date he has published four horror novels 99 Souls, Burn Phone, Eye Contact and Fallen Stones as well as five collections of horror short stories; 13 Nasty Endings, Gallery Of Horror, Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 1, Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 2, Ghost Shadows and most recently Undead Living. He has also published a book of often strange single panel cartoons called Yes I Smelled It Too; Cartoons For The Slightly Off Center. All of his books have been published through Sunbury Press. In addition, many of Malafarina's works have appeared in dozens of short story anthologies and e-magazines. Some have also been produced and presented for internet podcasts as well. Malafarina is best known for the twists and surprises in his stories and his descriptive often gory passages have given him the reputation of being one who paints with words. Malafarina is also an artist, musician, singer and songwriter. Complete bibliography Novels *''99 Souls'' (June 2010)99 Souls is also part of the collection Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 1 (February 16, 2012). *''Burn Phone'' (September 9, 2010) *''Eye Contact'' (March 30, 2011) *''Fallen Stones'' (October 15, 2012) Cartoon collection *''Yes I Smelled It Too: Cartoons For The Slightly Off Center'' (February 8, 2011) Short story collections *''13 Nasty Endings'' (July 19,2010)13 Nasty Endings is also part of the collection Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 1 (February 16, 2013). *''Gallery Of Horror'' (September 1, 2011)Gallery of Horror is also part of the collection Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 2 (April 19, 2012). *''Malafarina Maleficarum Volume One'' (February 16, 2012) *''Malafarina Maleficarum Volume Two'' (April 19, 2012) *''Ghost Shadows'' (March 13, 2013) *''Undead Living'' (October 24, 2013 - Malafarina acted as editor and contributed a short story) Short stories from 13 Nasty Endings *"For Eternity" (also included in the Post Mortem Press anthology A Means to An End, January 10, 2011, and the Post Moretm Press anthology Dark Doorways, October 19, 2011) *"Bright Of the Living Dead" (also included in the Norgus Press anthology Zombie: The Other Fright Meat, March. 2012) *"Breakfast of Champions" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Obsession, August 2011) *"The Lurkers" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Comes The Night, September, 2011) *"Whence Cometh The Wolf" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Wolf Craft, 2013) *"The Demon Of Coogan's Mine" (also included in the Rymfire e-books anthology State Of Horror: PA, March 22, 2011) *"Happy Valentines Day (A Zombie Love Story)" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Twisted Love, July 2011) *"Bordello Of The Bizarre" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Shadows Within Shadows II, February 2012, and the Static Movement Press anthology Hell, March 2013) *"Deer Gap" (also included in the House Of Horror UK anthology Tales Of A Woman Scorned, January 16, 2011) *"The House on the Hill" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Best Left Buried;;, April, 2011, and the Horrified Press e-magazine ''Nightmare Illustrated, December, 2013)'' *"Buzzards" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Evil In Flight, February 22, 2012) *"Devil's Den" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Fall Shudders, November 2011, Second Place Winner of Haunter's Lair Short Story Competition 2010) *"Retribution" Short stories from Gallery Of Horror *"The Age Of Man" *"The Wind Whispers Mary" (also to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Dark Mountain) *"Girls Don't Poop" (also to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Alien) *"Talk2Me" (also included in the Static Movement Press anthology Monster Behind The Mask, 2012) *"Call Him Maury" *"Beyond The Mind’s Eye" (also to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Modern Lovecraft) *"Remember When" *"Lost" *"In The Beginning There Was Me" (also to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology The End) *"Status Quo" Short stories from Ghost Shadows *"Ghost Shadow" (2013) *"Automotive Graveyard" (2012, 2013) *"Double Yellow" (2012, 2013) *"Twick Oa Tweat" (2011, 2012, 2013, Second Place Winner of Haunter's Lair Short Story Competition 2011, also to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Halloween Shrieks) *"The Path" (2012, 2013, also o be part of the upcoming Scarlet River Press anthology Tortured Souls Vol 2) *"It Came Upon A Midnight Clear" (2011, 2012, 2013, also part of the NorGus Press anthology Yuletide Tales Of Horror, 2011) *"Mill Monster: A Ghost Story" (2012, 2013) *"What's Wrong With Our House?" (2012, 2013, also part of the Rainstorm Press anthology 31 More Halloween Nights, 2012) *"Grundies" (2012, 2013) *"The Shutter" (2010, 2011, 2013, also featured in the Sunbury Press collection Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 1, February 2012, and in the Static Movement Press anthology Cobwebs And Antiquities, October 2011) *"From Below" (2011, 2013, also featured in the Static Movement Press anthology Halloween Frights II, October 2011, and the Sunbury Press collection Malafarina Maleficarum Volume 1, February 2012) *"Saw-Kill Road" (2011, 2012, 2013 also featured in the Norgus Press anthology Strange Tales Of Horror, February 2, 2011) *"Be Careful What You Wish For" (2013, also to be included in the upcoming Static Movemnt Press anthology Broken) Other horror short stories *"Dinner With Andy And Meg" (featured in the Post Mortem Press anthology Dead Souls, August 12, 2011) *"A Love Best Served Cold" (part of Zombies Gone Wild anthology by Collaboration Of The Dead Press, 2012) *"In Its Shoes" (2012, to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Urban Nightmares II) *"If Thine Eye Offend Thee" (part of the Post Mortem Press anthology Fear The Abyss, November 2012) *"Storage" (2013, to be included in the Static Movement Press anthology Behind Closed Doors) *"The Brands" (2013, to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology The Toolbox) *"Even The Great Will Fall" (2013, to be included in the upcoming Sunbury Press horror anthology Contemporary Undead) *"Passageways To Perniciousness" (2013, to be included in the upcoming Static Movement Press anthology Portals) *"When They Come For You" (unpublished) Non-horror short stories *"The Electric Guitar" (2011) Footnotes External links *Official website. Category:Horror Authors Category:Short Story Authors Category:Participating Authors Category:Editors